Criando Uma Trilha
by Lotte Dot
Summary: Desafio: 10 histórias distintas, sem conexão entre si, todas escritas a partir de uma música.
1. I

**N/A: **Ok, a brincadeira (que eu peguei emprestada de outra autora – não lembro qual, mas, seja quem for, dou os devidos créditos, obrigada!) é a seguinte. Ativar o _shuffle_ (ordem aleatória de músicas) no seu WMP (ou seja lá que programa você usar) e deixar 10 músicas tocarem. No tempo de cada música, você deve escrever um _drabble_ com base na música em questão.  
Bem, eu mudei um pouco as regras. Primeiro que minha escrita não flui tão fácil assim, logo, míseros três minutos sequer fariam cócegas. Logo, eu extrapolei (e muito) o tempo da música (rs). Segundo, eu não me dou bem com drabbles, logo, a coisa saiu muito maior do que o originalmente planejado (sorriso amarelo). Não sei de que tamanho os próximos 9 sairão (se saírem) – comigo nunca há garantias nesse terreno. Ao final de cada um, revelarei qual foi a música em que me baseei (as dez músicas já foram sorteadas) – só ressaltando que as 'histórias' serão aleatórias, podendo acontecer a qualquer momento do seriado, sem ordem cronológica. Além disso, podem ou não ser fiéis aos acontecimentos do seriado – tudo depende do meu humor (sorriso de gato).  
De qualquer forma – _enjoy_.

**  
.I.**

_

* * *

__O despudor só revelou minhas piores intenções  
__Elas sempre se escondem nas conversas francas._

"Aquele _pirralho_…"

O tom de voz quase cruel, pouco comum em se tratando de quem estava falando, conseguiu trazê-lo de volta do limbo pelo qual seus pensamentos vagavam nos últimos quinze minutos. Não exatamente atentos à eterna falação do melhor amigo, não exatamente distantes do _diner_, barulhento àquela hora da manhã. Sabia a quem Michael reservava aquele tipo de recepção. Não precisava erguer o olhar da xícara de café, que estivera encarando pelos mesmos quinze minutos sem beber, para confirmar. Ainda assim o fez.

Por alguns instantes, achou que seus olhares se cruzariam de imediato – mas então se lembrou das idiotices que Hollywood alimentava a menininhas de quinze anos e por pouco não espirrou o café frio pelo próprio nariz. E não só pelo gosto horrível daquilo que Debbie _chamava_ de café.

Pigarreando para não engasgar, observou silenciosamente o garoto adentrar a lanchonete, dirigir-se ao balcão e colocar o avental, os olhos azuis sempre pregados ao chão. Brian franziu a testa. O Justin que conhecia tinha aquela atitude maior que o mundo, brilhante demais para curvar-se diante de qualquer coisa ou qualquer um. Entrava em um lugar para ter sua presença reconhecida, um ar quase imponente, beirando o arrogante, emanando de si.

Se ele estava se escondendo por trás da franja loira, que cobria parcialmente o rosto – _ele está deixando o cabelo crescer_, observou, distraidamente –, algo estava obviamente errado. Pois o Justin que conhecia nunca se escondia, nem mesmo depois das agulhadas mais venenosas de Brian. E, naquele momento, Justin sequer parecia capaz de _estar_ entre as mesmas quatro paredes que ele, que dirá enfrentá-lo e jogar todas as suas mentiras na sua cara, arte que o loiro aparentemente vinha aperfeiçoando desde que o conhecera, dois anos antes.

Em vez da imponência natural, Justin estava se conduzindo como se carregasse uma grande vergonha.

Só então Brian registrou que, em momento algum, Michael parara de falar.

"… atrevimento desse merdinha, aparecer aqui depois do que ele fez… como se já não fosse suficiente…"

"Michael…" Zen Ben, sempre a voz da moderação.

A segunda coisa que Brian percebeu foi que não era o único a acompanhar cada movimento de Justin desde que ele entrara na lanchonete. Todos na sua mesa estavam fazendo o mesmo – exceto pelos olhares especulativos de Ted, que estavam sobre _ele, _Brian, e que preferiu ignorar. Se quisesse ser analisado, pagaria uma merda de um psiquiatra.

Considerando que Michael não estava fazendo questão de falar baixo ou os outros, de serem ao menos _discretos_, rapidamente compreendeu a mudança de comportamento do loiro. _Nada como ser o objeto de fascínio em uma exposição de aberrações_, pensou, amargo.

"Ele deveria ter _vergonha_ de entrar aqui depois daquele showzinho de ontem à noite!"

Os comentários de Michael estavam ficando particularmente – e intencionalmente – altos. A tensão quase imperceptível que repentinamente surgira nos ombros de Justin, naquele momento de costas para eles, era prova mais do que suficiente. Brian ergueu uma sobrancelha. Ali estava aquela palavra novamente.

"E por que seria isso?" Direto ao ponto.

"Ahn?", Michael interrompeu a ladainha com um olhar confuso em sua direção, pego desprevenido.

"Por que Justin deveria ter vergonha de aparecer aqui?", explicou, ligeiramente irritado. "Até alguns minutos atrás, era um lugar público."

E ali estava o olhar. Dessa vez, havia algo além da necessidade de se fazer de vítima – ou, no caso, de fazê-lo de vítima. Em retrospecto, percebeu que aquela expressão só surgia quando Justin estava envolvido e a situação era aparentemente favorável a Michael. Brian expirou longamente.

"Brian, depois de ontem—"

"Eu estava _lá_ ontem, Mikey", interrompeu, a expressão fechada. "Aonde você quer chegar?"

Todos se remexeram em seus lugares, obviamente desconfortáveis. Como sempre, Michael foi o único a não captar a mensagem.

"Aquele pirralho deixou você, no meio da festa que você preparou para _ele_, para ir atrás do tocador de rabeca!" Michael lançou uma tentativa de olhar fulminante para o loiro atrás do balcão, naquele momento ocupado em servir café para um cliente. "Esse… esse _merdinha_ não tem o direito de estar aqui!"

"Michael!", foi a vez de Ted chamar a atenção.

"O quê?!", ele voltou-se para o amigo, irritado. "É verdade!"

Brian teve de conter-se para não revirar os olhos.

"Controle seus impulsos de _drama queen_, Mikey. Sequer são oito da manhã."

E, claro, o olhar furioso – ou quase – imediatamente se voltou para ele. _Finalmente_.

"Por que você está fazendo piada disso, Brian?! Esse… esse fedelho largou você e tripudiou de tudo que você já fez por ele até hoje na frente de todas aquelas pessoas! Como você pode ficar sentado aí, como se nada tivesse acontecido, enquanto ele desfila por aí com o novo namoradinho?"

Brian colocou a xícara de volta sobre o pires com um pouco mais de força do que pretendia, mas foi o suficiente para que as investidas de Michael freassem bruscamente, os olhos do melhor amigo arregalados.

"Antes de tudo, eu não sou uma mala para ser _largado_, Mikey. Segundo, onde _merda_ você quer chegar com tudo isso, além de chamar a atenção desse lugar inteiro?" Cerrou os olhos quando o amigo abriu a boca, sua expressão deixando claro que estava prestes a desfiar novos comentários da mesma classe dos anteriores. "Apenas cale a boca e vá cuidar dos seus gibis. Você não tem idéia do que está falando."

Ignorando a expressão indignada do amigo, levantou-se e empurrou Ted e Emmett sem cerimônias até conseguir sair da mesa. Enquanto cruzava a lanchonete lotada em direção à saída, lançou, sem pensar, um último olhar na direção de Justin. Para sua surpresa, seus olhares de fato se encontraram. E a expressão nos olhos e rosto do loiro amargou ainda mais seu humor já arruinado.

Resignação também não era algo que o loiro costumava exibir com freqüência.

Precisando descontar sua frustração em algo ou alguém, não hesitou ao cruzar com uma figura já conhecida na saída.

"O café está pior do que lama, Debbie." E, antes que a mulher pudesse sequer registrar suas palavras, já havia desaparecido pela porta a passos apressados.

Só quando estava a poucos passos do _jeep_ permitiu-se parar momentaneamente e respirar fundo. _Merda_. Esfregou os olhos para afastar a imagem perturbadora desse novo Justin que acabara de ver pela primeira vez. Para afastar os comentários irritantes de Michael que ainda ecoavam nos seus ouvidos. E, aparentemente, o nome era o feitiço, pois exatamente quando estava colocando os óculos escuros e recompondo a máscara de indiferença, foi a voz de Michael que ouviu chamando-o de longe.

Ignorando-o, continuou em direção ao carro. A mensagem não foi clara o suficiente.

"Brian, será que dá pra esperar?!", Michael exclamou, a poucos passos dele, ofegante.

"Não, não dá. Vá para o seu maridinho e me deixe em paz, Michael. Eu preciso trabalhar", rebateu sem virar-se, abrindo a porta do carro.

"Brian, espere!", e, de repente, Michael estava segurando a porta do carro, impedindo-o de sair dali antes que começassem tudo de novo. "Eu não acredito que você vai sair daqui com raiva de mim pelo que aquele _fedelho_ fez! Ele—"

Perdendo a paciência, Brian jogou sua pasta dentro do carro e bateu a porta com força, voltando-se para o amigo antes de avançar e quase cuspir as palavras diretamente no rosto dele.

"Ele não _fez_ nada, Michael! Será que isso é tão complexo que simplesmente não entra na sua cabeça?"

"Como assim, não fez nada?! Ele—"

"Cale a boca, ok?", Brian interrompeu sem rodeios.

Michael franziu a sobrancelha, novamente indignado. _Deus, eu consegui o que eu queria, não?_, Brian perguntou a ninguém em particular, comprimindo o estreito espaço entre os olhos na tentativa de afastar aquela dor pontual que, naquele ritmo, provavelmente viraria uma dor de cabeça. Gritar não resolveria nada. _Obviamente._

"Mikey, me diga uma coisa: quando alguém o empurra em direção a um precipício, o que você faz?", tentou, o mais calmo possível.

"Ahn?"

_Muito eloqüente, Mikey._

"Um precipício, Michael. Quando alguém o empurra em direção a um, o que você faz?", insistiu.

"O que isso tem a—"

"Só responda à droga da pergunta!", ralhou, impaciente.

"Está bem! Jesus!", o homem fez uma careta. "Eu empurraria de volta, acho."

"E se isso não funcionasse?" Diante da expressão confusa, Brian respirou fundo. "Você ficaria cada vez mais próximo da borda, certo?"

"Acho… que sim? Brian, o quê…?"

"O que você faria, então? Se estivesse cada vez mais perto de cair e se perder lá embaixo, por mais que você lutasse contra a pessoa que o está empurrando?"

"Eu… eu tentaria… não sei… parar essa pessoa?" Michael encarou-o diretamente, e a óbvia confusão do amigo fez Brian acalmar-se um pouco mais. Quando voltou a falar, tentou soar mais compreensivo.

"E se você não tivesse mais forças para isso? Não tivesse como lutar, porque essa pessoa é muito mais forte do que você?"

Pela primeira vez, Michael realmente parou para ponderar a situação antes de responder, pelo que Brian agradeceu a qualquer entidade que quisesse ouvi-lo. Ainda havia esperanças. E, quando os olhos castanhos do amigo encararam-no intensamente pela primeira vez desde o início da conversa, Brian assentiu discretamente. Ele estava começando a entender.

"Eu tentaria sair dali", Michael enfim disse, e não havia mais descrença em sua voz, apenas um início de compreensão – e aceitação.

Brian sorriu curtamente, mas sabia não haver qualquer traço reconfortante no gesto, apenas um reconhecimento quase melancólico.

"Você correria. Eu correria. Qualquer um correria, porque, no final, qualquer um quer sobreviver. Instinto de sobrevivência, Mikey." Parou. "De auto-preservação. Quando nada mais dá certo, você precisa correr para salvar o que ainda tem."

Michael entreabriu os lábios, mas nenhum som foi emitido. Ele ainda encarava Brian intensamente, buscando algo.

"É isso que as pessoas fazem, Mikey. Empurram umas às outras em direção aos seus precipícios pessoais, por qualquer motivo que seja. E é muito nobre achar que se pode evitar cair. Talvez alguns consigam, isso não vem ao caso. O que importa é que, na maioria das vezes, você tem que admitir a derrota e correr antes de se perder completamente."

Brian sorriu amargamente. Michael apenas piscou, sem reação.

"Eu preciso ir. Vá tomar o resto seu café, ou aquilo que Debbie finge ser café."

"Ok", Michael assentiu, sorrindo fracamente antes de abraçá-lo. A intensidade do gesto não passou despercebida por Brian.

Finalmente dentro do carro, trancou as portas antes de ligar o motor. Lançando um último olhar pelo vidro ao amigo, ainda parado onde o deixara, Brian sorriu afetadamente antes de passar a marcha e partir. Seus pensamentos já estavam longe dali novamente, exceto por um.

_Você realmente conseguiu o que queria, Kinney_.

* * *

**N/A:** Música de Terminal Guadalupe, _De Turim a Acapulco._ Reviews são sempre bem-vindas (e necessárias)! Até.


	2. II

**.II.**_

* * *

__I'll be fine  
__If you give me a minute  
__A man's got a limit._

Lésbicas.

Poderia matá-las – se uma delas não fosse mãe do seu filho. Porém, já que o mesmo não poderia ser dito da outra metade da laranja em questão, ainda lhe restavam opções. Até lembrar-se de que a outra metade era mãe da filha do seu _melhor amigo. _

Maldição.

Tinha certeza de que, em algum lugar, alguma entidade superior estava rindo às suas custas.

Não que, naquele momento, fizesse qualquer diferença. Fechando os olhos, Brian se permitiu um momento de fraqueza, apoiando a cabeça no volante do carro. Estava tão cansado que dificilmente teria forças sequer para uma partida de sarcasmo com Melanie, que dirá para praticar qualquer método de tortura nas pombinhas apaixonadas.

Afinal, quem saía em uma segunda lua-de-mel hoje em dia? Lésbicas, obviamente.

Bufou, ligeiramente frustrado. Não estava irritado com o pedido repentino, não realmente. Afinal, não era sempre que tinha a oportunidade de passar quatro dias inteiros com Gus sob sua responsabilidade, sem intervenções de Lindsay a cada dez minutos para saber 'como estavam as coisas'. Ok, ainda recebia as ligações diárias, mas os custos das chamadas interurbanas haviam-na obrigado a diminuir sua freqüência de quatro vezes ao dia para apenas uma.

Ainda assim, o fato de Lindsay e Melanie o terem favorecido, mesmo diante das ofertas generosas de Debbie e Michael, com quem Jenny Rebecca ficara, dava-lhe uma sensação boa. Era uma óbvia demonstração da confiança crescente que as duas mulheres – ou, ao menos, Lindsay, já que Melanie se recusava a admitir qualquer envolvimento – vinham depositando nele para cuidar do próprio filho. Era reconfortante ter a oportunidade de ficar com Gus sem ter de vê-lo ir embora ao final do dia, de poder fazer qualquer programa com o filho sem a eterna supervisão de Lindsay sobre os mínimos detalhes, ainda que entendesse a preocupação natural de mãe que a amiga possuía.

O que o irritava era o fato de a chance ter surgido justo quando Kinnetic parecia prestes a explodir, tamanha a tensão que tomara conta dos seus funcionários. Leo Brown, dono de uma de suas contas mais importantes, estava ameaçando abandoná-lo às vésperas do lançamento da campanha nacional em que Brian vinha trabalhando há dois malditos meses, e tudo porque, pela mais pura coincidência, cruzara caminhos com ninguém menos que Gardner Vance em Nova York, que, _muito_ convenientemente, trazia consigo um material exclusivo que, aparentemente, colocaria a _Brown Athletics_ no topo das vendas pelos próximos seis meses.

_Claro_, Brian bufou, irônico.

Agora, Kinnetic tinha um prazo de duas _semanas_ para reelaborar todo um plano em que vinha trabalhando exaustivamente há dois meses, ou então Ted teria de começar a calcular de que maneira cobririam um possível buraco negro no balanço de final do ano da empresa.

Tudo graças à arrogância de Vance e à sua óbvia necessidade de ver o circo pegar fogo. Brian respirou fundo. Bem, ele certamente estava prestes a conseguir um incêndio.

O toque de seu celular o trouxe de volta à situação atual. Carro. Estacionamento. Escurecendo. Certo.

"O que é agora, Schmidt?", rosnou, depois de checar o identificador de chamadas.

"_Er… Brian, nós temos um… pequeno probleminha_", a já conhecida gagueira de Ted soou do outro lado da linha.

Com medo. Ótimo.

"Ted, diga-me uma coisa: há quanto tempo eu saí daí?", Brian perguntou, com uma calma forçada.

"_Hm… meia hora._"

Brian piscou. Olhando para o próprio relógio de pulso, ergueu uma sobrancelha. Mesmo assim, não deixou a surpresa transparecer.

"E você lembra _o que_ eu disse quando saí daí?"

Silêncio.

"Eu estou esperando, Ted." Sabia exatamente quais botões apertar para deixá-lo nervoso. Bom e velho Ted, sempre tão previsível.

"_Que você não deveria ser importunado a não ser que fosse um caso de vida ou morte_", a voz do contador quase não podia ser ouvida do outro lado da linha.

"Agora me diga: o seu _probleminha_ é um caso de vida ou morte?", Brian manteve o tom de voz condescendente. E claro que sabia que era exatamente aquilo que estava deixando o homem ainda mais nervoso.

"_…_"

"…"

"_Acho… acho que não._"

"Você acha ou você tem certeza?", Brian insistiu, ríspido.

"_Não- digo, sim, tenho… tenho certeza_", o contador gaguejou.

"Ótimo, presumo que vocês podem se virar sozinhos, então. Afinal, eu _estou_ pagando a todos vocês no final do mês por um motivo. E tenha certeza de que _realmente_ existe uma emergência antes de ligar para esse número novamente", rosnou antes de fechar o celular, sem dar tempo para respostas.

Respirando fundo, Brian jogou o celular no banco passageiro e finalmente ligou o motor do carro. Já tinha perdido tempo demais ali e, afinal, tinha saído mais cedo do trabalho, com ameaças de demissão a quem quer que se atrevesse a interrompê-lo pelo restante do dia (obviamente, estava precisando melhorar sua _performance_, se _Ted_ fora o primeiro a desobedecer suas ordens), por um motivo. Ou dois, lembrando-se de quem estava com Gus com um meio-sorriso.

Ainda que soubesse que apenas estava levando o trabalho para casa. O pensamento amargou sua expressão novamente.

Quando já estava deixando o estacionamento, notas desconhecidas preencheram o interior do Corvette. Franziu a testa e lançou um rápido olhar ao redor, procurando a origem, até parar no aparelho ainda sobre o banco passageiro - no exato momento em que as notas deram lugar a um refrão que lhe era bem familiar.

_'Don't go wasting your emotion… lay all your love on me…_'

Brian não conseguiu evitar a gargalhada, mesmo sabendo que deveria estar irritado com a idéia de seu celular ter sido manipulado sem sua permissão.

"Você se acha tão esperto, não é, Sunshine?", foi a primeira coisa que disse ao atender o celular, cortando a melodia grudenta.

"_Eu tenho meus momentos"_, foi a resposta espirituosa. Era óbvio que Justin já estava rindo antes mesmo de Brian atender, provavelmente imaginando qual seria a reação do parceiro à sua surpresa.

"O que não pode ser dito sobre o seu gosto musical", Brian observou com um sorriso afetado, ainda que não pudesse ser visto. "Acho que nem Emmett ouve ABBA hoje em dia, Sunshine."

"_Hey! A culpa é toda sua!"_

As duas sobrancelhas de Brian ergueram-se.

"E de _onde_ você tirou essa idéia, garotinho?", questionou, usando o apelido propositalmente. O curto resfôlego indignado do outro lado da linha deixou claro que sua tática ainda funcionava. Aproveitando o sinal fechado, encostou a cabeça no banco, o meio-sorriso ainda no rosto. Quase podia ver o loiro revirando os olhos antes de continuar.

_"Se lembro bem, foi você quem iniciou a tradição, garanhão._"

Brian franziu a testa por alguns segundos, até que a memória lhe veio à mente. Imediatamente, um gemido deixou sua garganta.

"Eu sabia que tinha uma razão para não fazer aquele tipo de coisa. Por que eu não me surpreendo que você se lembre delas depois de tanto tempo, Sunshine?", comentou distraidamente enquanto checava se a via realmente estava livre antes de acelerar novamente.

_"Cinco anos não é tanto tempo assim, Brian._" Pelo tom de voz, era óbvio que ele acreditava naquilo tanto quanto Brian. "_E eu não quero esquecer mais uma dança."_

Brian o conhecia o suficiente para saber que, no silêncio que preencheu a linha em seguida, Justin estava se torturando por ter deixado aquele pequeno comentário escapar. Preferiu ignorar a leve pontada na região do estômago que as lembranças trazidas por aquelas palavras causaram, porém, antes que pudesse colocar alguma tática de distração em prática, Justin voltou a falar.

_"Bem, podia ser pior… eu poderia ter colocado 'Chiquitita' para tocar. Eu adoraria ver você explicando _essa_ para os seus funcionários."_

"Eu sou o chefe, Sunshine. Eu não _preciso_ me explicar." Sorriu distraidamente ao ouvir o muxoxo do outro lado da linha, atento ao movimento dos carros na avenida em que tinha acabado de entrar. "Aliás, não pense que você vai se safar. Quando eu chegar, você vai me pagar por essa surpresinha. Você sabe, _compartilhar a minha devoção_."

A gargalhada límpida que obteve em resposta fez a citação melosa valer a pena.

"_Mal posso esperar_", foi a resposta, o tom de voz provocante.

Antes que pudesse responder, Brian teve de frear bruscamente quando, sem esperar, um carro saiu da faixa ao lado e cruzou à sua frente sem sinalizar. Imediatamente, Brian começou a buzinar e xingar, esquecendo-se momentaneamente da conversa. Só depois de mudar de faixa e se acalmar um pouco voltou ao celular.

"_Brian?"_, Justin. Preocupado. Merda.

"Está tudo bem, Sunshine. Foi só um imbecil que comprou a carteira que acabou de cruzar o meu caminho."

"_Ok."_ A hesitação antes de responder não passou despercebida por Brian. "_Onde você está?_"

"Devo chegar à interestadual em dois ou três minutos." De repente, Brian ouviu uma gargalhada infantil do outro lado da linha. Sem perceber, um sorriso suave já havia tomado conta de sua expressão. "Gus?"

Ouviu os sons abafados de Justin rindo e trocando algumas palavras com o garoto antes de voltar ao celular.

"_Ele está ameaçando destruir a cozinha se você não chegar logo_", Justin voltou à linha, rindo de forma carinhosa das peripécias que, naquele momento, só ele podia ver.

Brian desejou ainda mais não ter saído de casa naquela manhã. Gus chegara na noite anterior, mas o cansaço da viagem do Canadá até West Virginia só lhe permitira esperar que as mães lhe dessem boa noite e fossem embora antes de adormecer no seu colo. Naquela manhã, saíra cedo demais, o garotinho ainda estivera dormindo, então Brian ainda não tivera a chance de curtir a presença do filho em casa.

"Diga a ele para esperar por mim", disse, ainda sorrindo.

"_Ok. Dirija com cuidado._" Uma pausa. Hesitação, de novo, mas Brian já sabia o que viria em seguida. "_Amo você._"

"Você também. Até."

"_Até._"

O sorriso não deixou seus lábios em momento algum.

* * *

**N/A: **Música de Oasis, _The Importance of Being Idle_.

Três observações:  
a) Alguns talvez notem que eu mantive certas expressões no original, em inglês, como _diner_ e _sunshine_. Espero que ninguém se incomode, mas é pura questão de praticidade - e também costume, já que eu assisti a todo o seriado em inglês. Às vezes, é difícil tentar traduzir certas expressões para o português - elas acabam perdendo um pouco do sentido original. Quaisquer dúvidas, sabem por onde tirá-las.  
b) O trecho citado no meio da história é da música _Lay All Your Love On Me_, do ABBA. _Chiquitita_ foi a música, também do ABBA, que tocou ao final do episódio 2.04.  
c) Vai haver uma continuação para essa parte, que vai ser retomada na parte IX.

Até.


	3. III

**N/A: **ATENÇÃO! Contém cenas de **sexo entre homens**. Não gosta? Não leia.

**.III.**_

* * *

But you're the one whose colour's gone  
From love to dirty grey._

"Michael, eu realmente não acho que seja uma boa idéia", Justin insistiu, talvez pela sétima vez – já perdera a conta – naquela mesma conversa. Sua paciência estava alcançando limites que nem ele mesmo sabia ter, o que o fazia questionar se realmente era um bom ator ou se Michael simplesmente tinha audição seletiva.

_Ele provavelmente aprendeu a ter, depois de quase vinte anos de amizade com Brian_, pensou, amargo.

"O que não é uma boa idéia?", Emmett, sentando-se repentinamente à mesa, interrompeu a tirada que Michael estava prestes a repetir por uma provável sétima vez. "Bom dia, docinho." E beijou a bochecha de Justin.

"Hey, Em", Justin sorriu fracamente. Uma dor de cabeça estava começando a dar sinais de vida.

"Por que não?!", Michael exclamou, franzindo a testa. "Tenho certeza que os fãs iam gostar!"

Emmett ergueu uma sobrancelha ao ser ignorado e virou-se para Justin novamente, sentado ao seu lado e obviamente tentando se fingir de surdo, os olhos fixos no prato de _waffles_ à sua frente.

"Rage?"

Justin suspirou.

"Michael acha que, no próximo volume, nós deveríamos ressuscitar todos os vilões que já apareceram na revista até agora."

A outra sobrancelha de Emmett fez o mesmo caminho da anterior.

"Bem, eu estou longe de ser um fã assíduo, mas… vocês não acabaram de matar uma vilã?"

Michael assentiu freneticamente, obviamente animado com a idéia de ter alguém apoiando sua causa. Justin revirou os olhos antes de finalmente alcançar um garfo. Chegara ao _diner_ há quase uma hora para tomar café e, graças a Michael, ainda não conseguira.

"Exato! Ice Tina morreu. É o momento perfeito, nós teríamos de criar um novo vilão de qualquer jeito! O que você acha, Em?"

"Bem…", Emmett hesitou, lançando um olhar rápido de esguelha para Justin, que se recusava a levantar os olhos do prato. "Querido, vá com calma, são _waffles_, eles não estão vivos, ok?"

Dando-se conta de que estava estraçalhando-os em vez de comê-los, talvez porque estivesse visualizando o rosto de Michael no seu prato em vez de seu café da manhã, Justin largou o garfo sobre a mesa desajeitadamente, ignorando aonde foi parar. Respirando fundo, estava cogitando seriamente levantar-se e simplesmente ir embora do lugar quando o tom gentil de Emmett fez com que se concentrasse.

"O que _você_ acha, meu bem?"

As atenções da mesa estavam sobre ele novamente.

"Que não é uma boa idéia." Justin rangeu os dentes quando Michael resmungou. "_Não _é uma boa idéia, Michael, ao menos não agora. Você mesmo disse, nós acabamos de matar uma vilã! Só que está muito cedo para ela voltar. Os fãs estão esperando alguma coisa nova, não vilões que eles já viram pouco tempo atrás!"

E, francamente, _ele_ não queria ver certos vilões novamente, ao menos não tão cedo. Não os da primeira revista. Não Ice Tina, certamente. Não quando Brian finalmente parecia estar livre do câncer, mesmo com todas as pragas que a mãe dele provavelmente cuspira venenosamente na visita à Kinnetic de poucos dias atrás. Não quando a terra finalmente parecia ter parado de tremer sob seus pés e aparentemente ele e Brian haviam enfim quebrado aquela cadeia de reviravoltas na sua relação.

O terreno era ainda muito instável, mesmo que Justin estivesse otimista. Duvidava que fosse o momento ideal para Brian ver JT levando outra tacada de bastão na cabeça. O loiro também estava cansado demais com os últimos acontecimentos para encarar outra montanha russa emocional. Contudo, não fazia idéia de como expressar suas razões sem soar como uma maldita _drama queen_.

Talvez seu desespero tenha ficado aparente de alguma forma a que Michael era aparentemente imune, pois a expressão de Emmett passou de hesitante a compreensiva em questão de segundos e, logo em seguida, ele se virou para Michael novamente, sentado do outro lado da mesa e observando-os de olhos arregalados, como se Emmett estivesse prestes a fazer algum truque de mágica.

"Querido, não é uma má idéia, mas talvez ele esteja certo. A revista é um pouco recente, acho que trazer os mesmos vilões agora não seria muito interessante…", Emmett tentou ser razoável, o tom de voz neutro. Vendo Michael cerrar os olhos, apressou-se em continuar: "Eu sei que eu não entendo muito bem dessas coisas, mas você não acha que agora seria melhor se vocês trabalhassem com uma idéia que os dois gostassem? Nada impede que vocês usem essa idéia mais tarde."

Justin bufou curtamente. _Já tentei todas essas. Boa sorte, Em_, pensou, irônico. Com um pouco menos – ok, nenhuma – delicadeza, tinha de admitir. _Ainda assim…_

Vendo uma expressão já conhecida no rosto de Michael, Justin revirou os olhos. Porém, quando o homem já abria a boca para obviamente reclamar tudo o que o loiro já sabia de cor, no último minuto os olhos de Michael perderam o foco, movendo-se de súbito para a entrada do _diner,_ que, naquele momento, só ele podia ver, ainda que todos na mesa tivessem ouvido o sino da porta indicando um recém-chegado.

De imediato, seus olhos se arregalaram e só duas palavras deixaram sua boca – totalmente inesperadas até para Justin.

"Puta merda."

Naturalmente, Emmett e Justin sequer piscaram antes de se virar para saber o que estava acontecendo para causar aquela reação. Imediatamente, Justin desejou não tê-lo feito. Desejou ter saído dali alguns minutos atrás, como planejara. Aliás, desejou sequer ter saído da cama quando Daphne praticamente o arrastara de lá, porque seu dia ruim obviamente acabara de fazer uma curva em direção a _muito_ pior.

"Pelas perucas de Godiva!", ao seu lado, a voz embasbacada de Emmett interrompeu sua corrente de lamentações. "Eu realmente estou vendo o que meus olhinhos acham que estão vendo?!"

Sim, ele estava, era o que passava pela cabeça de Justin, de repente sentindo um gosto ruim em sua boca. Pois ali, a poucos metros de distância, estava Ethan. _O _Ethan Gold. E, mesmo vendo, Justin tinha dificuldades para acreditar.

_Mas que merda…?_

"Justin!", o chamado o trouxe de volta com um estalo. Piscando, Justin deu-se conta de que estivera olhando fixamente para Ethan e que seus olhares haviam acabado de se cruzar. Virou-se rapidamente para frente, mesmo sabendo que de nada fosse adiantar. Obviamente, já fora notado.

Justin encontrou as expressões identicamente atônitas dos dois amigos. Imaginava que a sua não estivesse muito melhor.

"_Ah, merda_", sussurrou, coçando a testa em um gesto nervoso. "O que ele 'tá fazendo aqui?"

"Então você não sabia?", a pergunta veio de Emmett.

Justin encarou-o, confuso.

"Por que eu saberia, Em? Eu não vejo Ethan há mais de um ano!"

"Justin…", Michael chamou a atenção do loiro, que, ao virar-se, encontrou seu olhar preocupado.

Michael, porém, não teve tempo de continuar. De repente, Ethan estava ali, parado ao lado da mesa. Mais próximo do que estivera há um ano e encarando-o fixamente com uma expressão que Justin não soube interpretar. O loiro sentiu como se sua mente tivesse congelado. Aquela cena parecia irreal, e por alguns minutos desejou ainda estar em sua cama no apartamento de Daphne, sonhando com tudo aquilo. Ou tendo pesadelos, já que nada de bom resultaria daquele reencontro – disso, não tinha dúvidas.

"Justin", Ethan cumprimentou, e Justin logo identificou o misto de entusiasmo e hesitação na voz dele.

"Ethan", só conseguiu dizer, assentindo formalmente. Sua garganta estava seca.

E, de novo, o silêncio constrangedor. Quando o recém-chegado lançou olhares rápidos para os outros dois sentados à mesa, que em momento algum pararam de encará-lo ou se preocuparam em fechar a boca, no caso de Emmett, Justin pigarreou e se forçou a fazer alguma coisa. Em seu íntimo, teria preferido ficar calado até que o homem captasse a mensagem e fosse embora por sua própria conta. Nada provável.

"Ethan, esses são Emmett e–"

"Michael", para a surpresa dos três, Ethan o interrompeu, e ele não foi rápido o suficiente para esconder a expressão levemente irritada. "Eu lembro vagamente de você."

Enquanto Michael franzia a testa, Emmett e Justin se entreolhavam. O loiro nunca apresentara Ethan oficialmente à família, mas seria difícil alguém não reconhecê-lo depois da confusão na festa de Lindsay e Melanie, que terminara com Michael no chão, um olho roxo como companhia.

Antes que Michael pudesse fazer alguma coisa, Ethan já havia voltado sua atenção para Justin e, com uma facilidade perturbadora, retornado ao tom quase cordial de antes, a expressão amenizada por um leve sorriso que nada fez pelo loiro além de deixá-lo ainda menos à vontade.

"É muito bom encontrar você de novo, Jus."

Ignorando o leve pigarro de Emmett ao seu lado, Justin sequer deu-se ao trabalho de oferecer alguma mentira parecida em resposta. Em sua opinião, nada poderia estar mais distante de _bom_ do que aquela situação.

"Eu não me lembro de você por aqui antes, Ethan. Aliás, você nunca ia além das calçadas da Liberty." O pequeno sorriso vitorioso de Michael, mal escondido por trás de uma das mãos, também não lhe passou despercebido. "Resolveu ampliar os horizontes?"

Ethan pareceu inabalado. Ele lançou um longo olhar ao redor, e Justin poderia jurar que era nojo o que estava desenhado na expressão eternamente arrogante do ex.

"Na verdade, não." Quando ele sorriu novamente, Justin deu-se conta de que preferia a expressão de nojo. Alguma coisa estava acontecendo para Ethan usar aquele tom de voz quase… condescendente, mas não fazia idéia do quê. "Eu só vim porque imaginei que você ainda freqüentasse esse… lugar."

Para um pianista que tocava em calçadas por dinheiro, arranjava mobília mofada nas ruas e mal podia pagar pelas próprias refeições, Ethan estava ficando um tanto exigente. Ao seu lado, Emmett engasgou-se com o café que estivera bebericando, mas foi Michael quem pronunciou o que estava passando pela cabeça dos três.

"Você se arrumou todo e veio até aqui só para falar com ele?"

Pela primeira vez, ocorreu a Justin observar Ethan como um todo, em vez de alternar seu olhar entre a mesa e um ponto qualquer na testa do ex. E o que viu pegou-o de surpresa. No lugar das velhas roupas surradas, sapatos e luvas gastos e cabelo tipicamente desarrumado, encontrou um homem quase… elegante, de camisa e calças sociais bem passadas, sapatos obviamente novos e mexas escuras bem controladas e aparadas por um corte novo, dando a Ethan um ar mais maduro. Em um dos braços, ele carregava uma jaqueta de couro escuro que inevitavelmente lhe lembrou Brian.

De repente, Justin compreendeu o tom condescendente com que estava sendo tratado, plenamente consciente dos seus trajes e do lugar em que estavam. Quando ergueu o olhar e encontrou o sorriso arrogante de Ethan em sua direção, cerrou os olhos.

"Sim, Ethan, por favor, diga. Você se arrumou todo só para vir falar comigo?", perguntou cinicamente.

"Eu preciso conversar com você", Ethan desconversou.

"Nós _estamos_ conversando."

"_A sós_", ele insistiu, entredentes.

Não era difícil perceber que o tom debochado lentamente estava dando lugar à irritação. Ethan mudara, era óbvio, mas Justin aos poucos estava se lembrando de como ler nas entrelinhas. Porém, antes que pudesse continuar a se aproveitar daquilo, Michael já estava se inclinando sobre a mesa com a mão estendida em sua direção, o mesmo olhar preocupado de antes no rosto.

"Aqui." Ele estava oferecendo as chaves da loja. "Eu só ia abrir mais tarde, de qualquer jeito."

"Michael…"

"Vá, Justin."

"Ele está certo, meu bem." Emmett pronunciou-se pela primeira vez, curvando-se ligeiramente para que as palavras sussurradas não chegassem a Ethan. "Aqui não é o melhor lugar para continuar essa conversa."

E, lançando um olhar ao redor, Justin entendeu a urgência dos amigos. Eles estavam dentro do Liberty Diner, afinal. Até ali, a chegada de Ethan não atraíra atenção, já que haviam mantido a conversa em um nível estritamente formal, a tensão perceptível apenas para os participantes ou alguém que estivesse mais atento. Contudo, aquele era o centro gay de Pittsburgh. Não demoraria muito a chegar alguém com uma memória um pouco melhor, capaz de associar a imagem daquele estranho bem vestido com o violinista das calçadas por quem Justin trocara Brian Kinney algum tempo atrás. Aliás, não demoraria para que _Brian_ aparecesse ali, exatamente como fazia todas as manhãs.

Imediatamente, Justin assentiu para Michael e, beijando Emmett rapidamente, levantou-se e deixou a mesa, as chaves comprimidas em sua mão quase ferindo a pele. Presumindo que Ethan o seguia, dirigiu-se à saída apressadamente. De repente, sentia como se todos os olhares da lanchonete estivessem sobre ele. De repente, sentia-se exatamente como na noite em que deixara Brian para trás, na pista de dança. E ele _odiava_ aquilo.

Apressou ainda mais o passo, sem querer admitir que, no fundo, não sabia o que esperar daquela conversa.

_

* * *

Questions come alive in the middle of the day  
__Over and over again._

Justin só se virou para encará-lo novamente quando já estavam nos fundos da loja de quadrinhos de Michael.

"Você queria falar alguma coisa. Então fale."

Ethan o encarou por alguns instantes com uma expressão enigmática, até que suspirou e começou a retirar a jaqueta novamente. Justin observou em silêncio, tentando ignorar a tensão nos próprios ombros. Sabia que não estava fazendo algo de errado, que não fora ele quem criara aquela situação, mas era inevitável que se sentisse como um garotinho prestes a ser pego roubando um biscoito. O medo irracional de que Brian soubesse e usasse aquilo contra ele o preenchia, e tudo o que queria era sair dali o quanto antes.

"Você parece bem."

Justin piscou, surpreso com o comentário aleatório. Ethan o observava com um pequeno sorriso no rosto, talvez o primeiro sincero desde que entrara no _diner_.

"Você também", retribuiu, neutro. Lançando um olhar sugestivo às roupas dele, acrescentou: "Muito bem, eu diria."

Ethan deu de ombros, como se fizesse pouco caso, mas a expressão orgulhosa em seu rosto dizia o contrário.

"Você se lembra daquele agente que me contratou depois da competição?"

Justin assentiu. Era impossível não lembrar, considerando tudo o que havia acontecido depois que o caça-talentos aparecera na vida dos dois – as tentativas de lançar Ethan ao suposto estrelato, enquanto Justin, o segredinho sujo capaz de destruir a fama do namorado, ficava bem escondido dentro do armário.

"Depois daquela primeira…", Ethan hesitou, provavelmente também se lembrando do que acontecera quando ele viajara para substituir um solista na sinfônica de Harrisburg. Justin cruzou os braços, desviando o olhar. "Bem… outras chances apareceram, exatamente como Glenn disse. Eu toquei como substituto em mais algumas orquestras conhecidas… até que ele conseguiu alguns recitais para mim em Nova Iorque."

"Eu fico feliz por você, Ethan", Justin ofereceu, sincero, ainda que seu sorriso fosse pouco convincente.

"Eu sei", ele respondeu, sorrindo abertamente. Justin franziu a testa. "Você sempre me apoiou, Jus…"

Quando Ethan deu um passo em sua direção, querendo aproximar-se – estavam praticamente em pontos opostos da sala –, Justin automaticamente deu um passo para trás, sentindo-se idiota logo em seguida. Sabendo que não tinha motivos para ficar na defensiva, forçou-se a descruzar os braços e a encará-lo diretamente. Ethan parou e observou-o por alguns instantes com uma expressão confusa.

"Eu só…", ele tentou começar, mas hesitou. Observava Justin intensamente, como se tentasse lê-lo.

Incomodado, Justin remexeu-se de leve sem sair do lugar, baixando os olhos para os próprios sapatos por alguns instantes, à espera que o outro continuasse. Quando o silêncio se estendeu, Justin suspirou e se forçou a encará-lo novamente.

"O que você está fazendo aqui, Ethan?", perguntou, cansado. "É óbvio que as coisas estão melhorando para você… por que voltar aqui justo agora?"

Ethan olhou ao redor, parecendo perdido por alguns instantes, como se a resposta estivesse em um dos pôsteres de heróis em quadrinhos de Michael. Justin assistiu a uma miríade de emoções trespassar o rosto do ex, até os lábios crisparem-se em uma expressão determinada. Com poucos passos, ele cobriu a curta distância até o outro lado da sala e parou à frente de Justin, tão próximo que ambos podiam sentir a respiração do outro em seu rosto.

Quando Ethan ergueu uma das mãos, Justin teve de lutar com o próprio corpo para permanecer parado. Ainda assim, retraiu-se de leve, e o outro provavelmente percebeu, pois sua mão hesitou por alguns instantes, suspensa no ar a meio caminho, antes de continuar seu trajeto e pousar, quase delicadamente, no rosto de Justin. Ambos permaneceram imóveis por alguns instantes, encarando-se, até que os dedos do moreno ganharam vida e, lentamente, começaram a correr as linhas de expressão do loiro.

Testa, nariz, bochechas, lábios, maxilar – os dedos de Ethan traçaram todo o seu rosto, como se o decorassem, o toque tão sutil que quase fazia cócegas em sua pele. Justin continuou a observá-lo, ainda que os olhos do moreno acompanhassem os próprios movimentos avidamente. Confuso, aceitou o toque quase íntimo em silêncio, até Ethan enterrar a mão nos seus cabelos e lá parar, enfim encarando-o novamente. Ele sorriu fracamente.

"Eu gosto do seu cabelo assim."

Justin franziu a testa.

"Ethan–"

"Eu sinto a sua falta, Jus", Ethan cortou-o abruptamente, encarando-o com o mesmo olhar intenso de antes. "Tanto que eu… eu não…", ele se refreou, engolindo em seco. "Esse último ano… tantas coisas acontecendo, e eu só conseguia pensar, 'Deus, ele devia estar aqui para ver isso'. Eu _queria_ que você estivesse comigo."

Justin sentia sua garganta se fechar assim como a mão de Ethan agora comprimia sua nuca. Sua respiração falhou por alguns instantes e teve medo de que sua voz tremesse quando abriu a boca. Contudo, foi interrompido antes mesmo de começar.

"Eu vou para a França daqui a dois meses. Devo passar pelo menos um ano lá, tocando", Ethan revelou, surpreendendo-o. "E eu queria que você fosse comigo."

Justin afastou-se dele com um sobressalto, chocando-se com a mesa próxima à suas costas.

"_O quê?!_", exclamou, a voz aguda.

"Justin, escute, por favor." Ethan deu alguns passos em sua direção, as mãos estendidas à frente como se para apaziguá-lo, mas o loiro imediatamente se afastou, recusando qualquer proximidade novamente. "Eu sei que errei com você antes, e eu sinto muito. Você não tem idéia do quanto eu me arrependo… mas agora é diferente, Jus. As coisas mudaram… eu realmente tenho uma chance de crescer, _nós dois_ temos. Eu _preciso_ de você comigo nessa viagem."

O loiro o observava boquiaberto. Teria rido, se a expressão de Ethan não estivesse tão obviamente esperançosa.

"Você _enlouqueceu_, Ethan?!", Justin vociferou, e quase pôde ver as esperanças do ex se estilhaçarem. "Você resolve aparecer, depois de tudo aquilo – depois de mais de _um ano_ – e tudo isso para me perguntar se eu quero morar em outro _país_ com você?"

"Jus… seria um ano inteiro só para nós dois, seria perfeito! Longe de Pittsburgh, de tudo que aconteceu. Você não entende? É a nossa chance de deixar tudo aquilo para trás, de começar de novo."

Dessa vez, Justin riu, mas não havia humor algum, porque na verdade tinha vontade de gritar com Ethan. Ninguém podia ser tão… presunçoso daquela maneira. Ou podia, já que Ethan ainda o encarava ansiosamente, esperando que ele fosse mudar de idéia. Respirando fundo, tentou se acalmar antes de responder, encarando-o diretamente.

"Não, Ethan, eu não entendo. O que foi que mudou? Além do óbvio." Com um aceno, generalizou as roupas dele. "De repente, o mundo prefere um Ethan Gold gay? Agora que a sua carreira está começando, seu agente não se importa que você apareça com um namorado para assinar autógrafos?"

A expressão culpada e o silêncio foram resposta suficiente. Justin bufou.

"Você não precisa de _mim_, Ethan. O que você precisa, como sempre, é de alguém – qualquer um – sempre dois passos atrás de você, alimentando o seu ego sempre que alguém lhe diz que você não é o melhor. Você só quer alguém que não se importe em viver na sua sombra."

"Eu amo você", ele disse com urgência.

Justin passou uma das mãos pelo rosto, sentindo-se cansado.

"Você ama a sua música, Ethan. Você ama a carreira que você finalmente conseguiu. Você ama a idéia de ser paparicado e de ter alguém para exibir como troféu." Justin não permitiu que ele desviasse o olhar. "Eu só fui uma conveniência. E eu não vou mais me esconder por você ou por qualquer outra pessoa."

"Isso _não_ é verdade", Ethan rebateu, ríspido. "Quando você foi embora–"

"Você esperou um ano para correr atrás de mim", Justin o cortou, seco. "E, em vez de pedir desculpas, você tenta me subornar com essa loucura sobre ir morar na França."

"Eu não estou tentando subornar você!"

Justin respirou fundo, desejando mais do que nunca simplesmente ter trancado a porta e ignorado os gritos de Daphne naquela manhã.

"Eu não me _importo_, Ethan."

Ele interrompeu a litania indignada, confuso.

"Eu não me importo mais de você ter me traído um ano atrás. Eu não me importo se você acha que me ama. Será que você não entende, Ethan?" Justin pediu, quase desesperado. "Eu tenho uma vida, e você não faz mais parte dela. Um ano é muito tempo. Eu tenho meus amigos e família, meu trabalho, eu tenho–"

"Brian?" Ethan completou com ironia.

"Eu tenho Brian." Justin assentiu com um sorriso fraco, ignorando o ceticismo. "Eu tenho tudo o que eu preciso em Pittsburgh."

"Sabe, eu nunca vou entender…", Ethan começou lentamente, com óbvio rancor, "como você perdoou _ele_, tudo o que ele fez, e–"

"Eu não amo você."

Ethan o encarou de olhos ligeiramente arregalados. Incrédulo.

"Você não precisa se preocupar com o que aconteceu, Ethan. Eu já disse, eu não me importo mais se você me traiu, então acho que se pode dizer que eu perdoei você. Mas isso é tudo o que você vai conseguir de mim", Justin disse, taxativo.

O moreno o observou em silêncio por alguns instantes.

"Então é isso?"

Quando o loiro assentiu mais uma vez, os lábios cerrados, Ethan retribuiu curtamente o gesto e começou a vestir a jaqueta mais uma vez. Quando ele já estava à porta, prestes a ir embora sem dizer mais nada, Justin o chamou.

"Boa sorte na França", ofereceu, quando Ethan se voltou para encará-lo. Ele sorriu fracamente e, pouco depois, já havia desaparecido. Não demorou para que Justin ouvisse, ao longe, o sino da porta de entrada.

Somente alguns minutos depois, quando já estava nas calçadas da Liberty de novo e inspirando fundo o ar frio, Justin percebeu que estava tremendo.

_

* * *

Well, I think I'm gonna buy me  
__A brand new shade of man._

Quando Brian fechou a porta do _loft_ atrás de si, foi com um suspiro de alívio.

Colocando a pasta no chão, retirou o sobretudo escuro e o pendurou. Enquanto se dirigia à pequena cozinha, afrouxou a gravata e abriu os primeiros botões da camisa, sem se dar ao trabalho de acender as luzes. Só quando já tinha uma garrafa de água na mão viu, graças à luz da geladeira, uma bolsa em cima do balcão.

"Justin?", chamou, lançando um olhar rápido pelo loft, completamente às escuras.

Uma leve movimentação na sala atraiu sua atenção. Deixando a garrafa sobre o balcão, dirigiu-se até o sofá e, quando se aproximou, de fato conseguiu divisar alguém deitado, mexendo-se de leve. Franzindo a testa, Brian acendeu um abajur.

"_Argh_", a figura grunhiu, cobrindo os olhos contra a luz repentina.

"Sunshine?", Brian chamou, para revirar os olhos logo em seguida. Que outro loiro estaria dormindo no seu sofá àquela hora?

"Brian?", veio a voz confusa e rouca por detrás das mãos. Um olho azul espiou entre os dedos. "Você se importa de apagar a luz?"

Em silêncio, Brian se afastou por alguns instantes. Pouco depois, o _loft_ mergulhou no escuro novamente, exceto pelas luzes fracas da rua adentrando pelas cortinas semi-abertas. Sentindo o estofado inclinar-se de leve, Justin enfim abriu os olhos para encontrar a silhueta de Brian, que se sentara próximo.

"Hey", sussurrou, bocejando logo em seguida.

"Hey. Daphne trancou você do lado de fora?", Brian perguntou, a voz quase suave.

Justin franziu a testa, lançando um olhar confuso ao redor.

"Que horas são?", perguntou, desorientado.

"Onze e quinze."

Justin gemeu, escondendo-se novamente por trás das mãos por alguns instantes.

"Ah, merda. Eu perdi a hora e estou sem chave. Daphne vai me matar."

"A essa hora? Ela já deve estar dormindo."

"Ótimo. Então ela vai ter mais um motivo pra me matar quando ela tiver que acordar e abrir a porta." Correndo as mãos pelos cabelos, Justin começou a se levantar, mas uma das mãos de Brian em seu peito impediu que continuasse.

"Não seja ridículo, você não vai pegar um ônibus uma hora dessas. Durma aqui. Uma noite a mais, uma noite a menos, qual é a diferença?"

"'Brigado", Justin sussurrou, sonolento, enquanto Brian se levantava para pegar a garrafa abandonada sobre o balcão.

Quando Brian se aproximou novamente, Justin encolheu-se contra o encosto, abrindo espaço ao seu lado, e puxou o homem pela gravata em sua direção, forçando-o a sentar-se. Dando um último gole de água, Brian colocou a garrafa no chão e se deitou de lado no sofá, encarando o loiro, que imediatamente se aproximou, colando seu corpo ao dele. Com os olhos voltando a acostumar-se ao escuro, podia enxergar Brian quase perfeitamente.

"Você saiu tarde. Problemas?", sussurrou, beijando-o suavemente na linha do maxilar e começando um caminho lento em direção ao pescoço.

"Hm… um almofadinha recém-saído da faculdade. Acabou de assumir a agência do pai e resolveu mudar tudo de última hora", Brian comentou, distraído com as atividades do loiro. "Malditos franceses."

Justin congelou, inevitavelmente sendo lembrado da conversa de algumas horas antes. Fechando os olhos, tomou alguns segundos antes de abri-los e deixar de lado o que fazia antes, preferindo ir diretamente de encontro aos lábios de Brian, torcendo que ele não notasse o leve deslize. Quando sentiu os dedos longos e frios do outro sorrateiramente abrindo caminho sob sua blusa e encontrando sua pele quente, um arrepio correu pelo seu corpo e se permitiu relaxar novamente.

"E você, Sunshine?", Brian sussurrou contra os seus lábios. "Eu achei que tinha dito que você não deveria me esperar hoje."

"Hm… eu esqueci. Vim para cá e acabei pegando no sono", Justin mentiu, preferindo não comentar que, depois da conversa com Ethan, não conseguira fazer mais nada. Depois de ligar para Michael e dar uma desculpa qualquer, fora para o loft, tomara um banho e passara o resto do dia dormindo, o celular desligado.

Enterrando uma das mãos nas mexas escuras, Justin puxou-o para si e enfim aprofundou o beijo, até encontrar a língua de Brian, ainda fria da água que ele bebera há pouco. Ele imediatamente retribuiu com a mesma intensidade, uma das pernas acomodando-se entre as de Justin, enquanto o braço livre circundava o loiro pela cintura, apertando-o de encontro ao seu corpo. A outra mão continuou subindo por suas costas, levantando ainda mais a blusa.

Chegando aos ombros, Brian quebrou o contato para retirar completamente a blusa, e Justin se aproveitou para puxar a gravata e jogá-la longe, desabotoando o restante da camisa de mangas compridas logo em seguida. Quando puderam se tocar mais livremente, Justin sentiu sua urgência aumentar e imediatamente começou a tirar o cinto que o impedia de alcançar o que queria, seu próprio membro já ereto e pressionado dolorosamente pelos jeans. Sentindo Brian por cima do tecido da calça que ele vestia, percebeu que não era o único.

Enquanto desabotoava a calça de Justin, Brian atacava seu pescoço com beijos mais vigorosos, sugando a pele pálida e propositalmente deixando pequenas marcas no lugar, o início de barba roçando e arranhando de leve. Quando o loiro se livrou do cinto e também desabotoou a calça de Brian, enterrou as mãos abaixo da cintura, sob a roupa íntima, e sentiu o membro quente e rígido do outro, comprimindo-o, mas Brian se afastou naquele momento para arrancar sua última peça de roupa. Em poucos segundos, Justin estava completamente nu e exposto e rapidamente retribuiu o favor, até que ambos estivessem se tocando, sem obstáculos, da cabeça aos pés.

Só então Brian mudou a posição em que estavam, rapidamente acomodando-se sobre o loiro, que o puxou para outro beijo. Ficaram algum tempo daquele jeito, o moreno apoiando-se nos cotovelos para não esmagar Justin, enquanto este o abraçava ao redor do pescoço, buscando o máximo de contato. Afastando seus lábios para respirar fundo, Justin encarou-o com certa urgência, os olhos azuis ligeiramente arregalados e brilhando mesmo no escuro em que estavam mergulhados.

"Eu quero você dentro de mim", sussurrou. "Rápido."

Brian observou-o por alguns instantes, sério, antes de oferecer o sorriso arrogante tão conhecido.

"Problemas no paraíso, Sunshine?", ele sussurrou em tom provocativo, mas a leve entonação preocupada não passou despercebida por nenhum dos dois.

Justin fechou os olhos. Brian o conhecia bem demais.

"Por favor", foi tudo o que conseguiu dizer, não se importando em implorar.

Como resposta, sentiu os lábios de Brian se chocarem com os seus quase violentamente. Tateando ao redor, acabou encontrando o vaso onde Brian sempre guardava o que precisariam. Rapidamente, colocou a camisinha no parceiro, abrindo mais as pernas para acomodar melhor o corpo sobre o seu e permitir que ele o preparasse. Brian, no entanto, não se demorou, obviamente compreendendo que Justin queria. Largando o lubrificante em qualquer lugar, pouco depois ele penetrava o loiro em uma única investida, sem dar-lhe tempo para se acostumar com a invasão.

Justin escondeu o rosto na curvatura entre o pescoço e o ombro do moreno, não conseguindo conter o gemido de dor. Sentiu Brian morder seu ombro com força, tentando distraí-lo com outro tipo de dor. Enquanto um de seus braços suportava todo o seu corpo, evitando que caísse sobre o loiro, com o outro Brian cuidadosamente ergueu as pernas de Justin, esperando um pouco enquanto o mais novo voltava a si e finalmente as abraçava ao redor de sua cintura firmemente. Pouco depois, Justin afrouxou os braços ao redor do pescoço de Brian, em vez disso enlaçando-o pelos ombros, para não restringir os movimentos do moreno. Ficaram imóveis por alguns segundos depois disso.

"Ok?", Brian murmurou.

Justin apenas assentiu, a testa apoiada no ombro esquerdo dele.

As investidas de Brian foram rápidas, sem hesitar, firmes e, até certo ponto, dolorosas, mantendo-o sempre no limiar entre a dor e o prazer. Suas costas roçavam contra o tecido áspero do sofá, intensificando as sensações do seu corpo. Sentia sua entrada queimar pela falta de preparação, sabendo que Brian se faria presente dentro dele ainda por algum tempo depois daquilo, assim como em todo o seu corpo, pois o homem fazia questão de deixar marcas onde pudesse. As unhas cravando-se em sua pele pálida, dentes e lábios deixando marcas escuras ou avermelhadas em seu pescoço e ombros.

Mesmo com a dor se fazendo presente em cada movimento, não demorou para que o prazer tomasse conta de sua consciência, e um gemido deixou seus lábios entreabertos quando seu sêmen cobriu tanto seu abdome quanto o de Brian. Com a cabeça recaindo cansadamente no sofá, esperou mais um pouco, aceitando as investidas de Brian até que ele atingisse o próprio clímax. Quando aconteceu, ouviu-o emitir um grunhido abafado, enquanto seu corpo se retesava, imóvel por alguns instantes, antes de recair sobre Justin com cuidado, o nariz encontrando as curtas mexas loiras e inspirando fundo.

Justin não percebeu que havia cochilado até voltar à consciência com Brian cuidadosamente se afastando. Um murmúrio sem sentido deixou seus lábios, protestando contra o vazio que sentiu logo em seguida, mas o moreno o silenciou com um beijo. Quando ele se afastou, Justin já estava prestes a cair no sono de novo, mas então Brian correu uma mão por suas costas, parando à altura de sua cintura.

"Venha", ele murmurou, ajudando-o a levantar logo em seguida.

Ligeiramente desorientado, Justin deixou que Brian o guiasse até o quarto, vacilando por alguns segundos ao sentir a dor fina, exatamente como previra, mas nada com que não pudesse lidar. Esperou ao pé da cama, de olhos fechados, enquanto o parceiro afastava os lençóis. Ouvindo-o deitar-se, fez o mesmo cegamente, expirando longamente quando o lençol o cobriu logo em seguida, um dos braços de Brian enlaçando-o e trazendo-o para perto de si.

Envolto no casulo quente, Justin enfim se permitiu esquecer o dia. Escondendo o rosto no peito de Brian, esperou até a respiração do homem ficar cadenciada para sussurrar contra a sua pele as três palavras que estavam presas em sua garganta desde que deixara a loja de Michael.

Já estava quase dormindo novamente quando se sentiu ser abraçado com um pouco mais de força por alguns instantes. Sorrindo de leve, Justin enfim caiu no sono.

* * *

**N/A:** Música de Scissor Sisters, _Kiss You Off_.


End file.
